Tough love
by FirePhoenixAce
Summary: Disclamer: i do not own one piece. After realizing their feelings for each other Lemia decides to join the heart pirates crew in their adventures. Little did she know what she would be facing along the way with the surgeon of death.
1. Life or death situation part 1

After realizing their feelings for each other Lemia decides to join the heart pirates crew in their adventures.

Little did she know what she would be facing along the way with the surgeon of death.

 _04.00 AM_

A loud banging was heard through the submarine and Lemia growled in to her pillow.

"Seriously , if those morons stop that soon they'll wake the captain up again". she thought.

Even if they were a couple, shared the same room most of the time, she still called him her captain out of respect and because it just felt right to her considering she did the exact same things everyone else in the crew.

Another bang was heard and She let out a frustrated sigh before she stood up and walked through the lighted corridors to the kitchen where the banging was heard from.

She peaked in the kitchen and snuck up behind the loud bastards to give them a piece of her mind.

She bent forward and whispered with a dangerously cold voice:

"You know, usually it would be up to yourselves if you want to spend the rest of the night and tomorrow morning to look for missing limbs, but considering the captain haven't been sleeping in almost a week, how about this.

You stop doing whatever it is your doing that makes it sound like a giant is jumping in the corridor, or I'll make sure that the limbs you'll be missing won't be reattached.

Ever."

The men turned and froze in their seats, she gave a murderous glare before leaving the kitchen and went to check on her lover.

She opened the door as quiet as possible and was relived he was still sound asleep, if she overlooked her devotion for him to get as much sleep as possible when he got the chance to, she really, REALLY didn't wanted to deal with a pissed of Law, ever.

Because even if she was his lover he was not a pleasant person to be around for anyone when he was in a bad mood.. she shuddered while remembering the last time she got a taste at his anger, it had been awkward, and terrifying to be honest..

Not that she didn't like that side of him, but seriously..

After a while she finally fell asleep dreaming about giants and flying limbs.

When she finally woke up again it was already lunch time so she made her way to the kitchen and was happy to see that the food was already done.

Before she ate she brought a plate and a cup of coffee to her lover knowing he probably want to be by himself considering he haven't left his room since yesterday according to the rest of the crew.

She knocked before she opened the door to find her lover reading as usual.

She smirked and made her way over to the desk and put the plate and coffee down, hi babe, brought you lunch, I love the skinny look but you really should eat something ya know?

He looked up and smiled sweetly and she felt her heart skip a beat, it was rare for him to smile like that and she couldn't help to smile back.

He closed put away his book and pulled her down in his lap and kissed her temple, she giggled and hid her face against his chest.

Well someone seems to be in a good mood today eh? She said.

Mmh, missed you. He said and hugged her tightly.

She smirked while she grinded him and started to kiss his neck, mmh..missed you to..

A loud nock made Lemia switch her attention to the door and Law growled in annoyance.

Captain, we're approaching an island, they recognized Bepo's voice and Law sighed.

He couldn't be mad at Bepo.

Alright I'll be right out Bepo!

Lemia pouted before standing up and walked towards the door with her lover following behind.

 _Time skip, they have now docked._

Alright guys, we've reached a new island and it's time to look for supplies!

I'll devide you into groups and team one will search through the west part of the iseland, team 2 the north.

Remember that we don't know anything about this place so don't drop your guard.

Ok, Bepo and Jean Bart you are team one, and Elmia you go with Penguin and Shachi.

The rest of you stay here ok?

Remember to bring as much food as you can alright?

Yes Captain! The crew said in union.

 _Later somewhere in the jungle._

"Hmm…do you think we can eat this?" Penguin asked.

"I don't know, why are you even asking me that? Shouldn't you know? I mean Aren't you the chef Pen?

What the heck is that anyway"! Shachi answered while examinating the..whatever it was by poking it with a stick.

"How should I know why do you think I asked in the first place huh"?

"Oi! What's wrong with you that's dangerous, I'm sure it's poisonous throw it away!" Lemia shriked terrified, making the men jump almost 5 feet in the air.

"Are you sure Lemia`? It sure doesn't look like dangerous to me…more like some sort of…you know what? I don't know what this is, but I bet it isn't dangerous". Penguin said.

"OFCOURSE IM SURE IT GOT FREAKING FANGS, AND IT'S DROUL IS SETTING THE GOUND OF FIRE! THROW IT AWAY DAMMNIT! "

"FINE fiiine calm down will ya?"

Penguin yelled back before throwing the "dangerous" creature away, not that he actually belived it really was THAT dangerous but whatever…

A while later they decided to stop for some food and sat down by a cliff so they could watch the view while eating.

" I'll be right back guys", Lemia said and stood up.

"Don't go to far, It's starting to get dark you know".

Y"ea maybe we should start heading back, I don't want the Captain to worry"..Shachi said while watching the darkening sky.

"Yeah, we should leave when you get back L".

"Hmm I guess you're right…well I'll hurry ok?"

"Alright, well be ready."

Lemia's POV (Around 20 minutes later)

"So…umh…where am i…?"

I look around holding my head wich is hurting like crazy, trying to stand up only to fail.

"Aoutch….my leg..it's broken…and im bleeding..this isn't good..".

I crawled to the cliff and sat up to lean against it, it was painful and took a few minutes to succeed.

"What happened…for god sake I was only supposed to walk away a little bit from camp, how could I be so careless that I fell down a CLIFF?

Im serious, this is so embarrassing I would rather die here then let anyone see me like this..

Well..Almost.

Just almost". I thought

After a while I noticed that the wind was blowing harder and is it's just me or is it colder to?

I looked up in the sky and my eyes went wide with fear, I was lost, without food, water, shelter, I was seriously injured, and now a storm was heading my way.

Normal POV

"PEN WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

Shachi screamed through the hard blowing wind.

"WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR LEMIA, WAIT!"

"NO WE CAN'T LOOK FOR HER IN THIS WEATHER, WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE SUB AND GET HELP, WE CAN'T DO THIS ON OUR OWN WE NEED CAPTAIN AND BEPO FOR THIS ONE!"

It was raining hard now and they barley saw where they were going, they had been looking for Lemia for hours and it was already in the middle of the night.

"What if she's dead Pen!?"

"DON'T EVEN SAY THAT, WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN TO US IF THE CAPTAINS GIRLFRIEND DIED ON OUR WATCH HUH!?"

"GHAAAHAAA I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW!"

"The crew must be worrying sick, and captain must me crawling up the walls by now…he's so damn overly protective..i hope he doesn't kill us…"Penguin thought.

-They walked for what felt like hours until they finally came out of the woods and could hint the sub through the rain, the weather was so bad they couldn't even tell if it was night or day when they ran in to the sub.

They was met by a hord of releved face's but didn't make time to stop as they ran towards the captain quarters.

Elmia's POV

I tried to take shelter in a small cave but since I couldn't walk I had to crawl through the rain and was soaking wet and freezing, not to talk about tired.

I had lost so much blood that I knew if I didn't get help soon I'd die.

Not that I was really scared of death, but this wasn't really the way I was hoping to go.

I shook my head trying to get the dizziness out ending up more dizzy than before, and so tired, I don't think I have ever been this tired ever before, I'm not even freezing anymore.

Of course I knew what this meant, my boyfriend was a doctor after all, I knew the end was near.

How long have I been laying here? One hour? One day? More?

"Maybe they decided to leave without me..no..i knew they wouldn't…or would they?"

"If they look for me, I hope they doesn't find my body..

I don't want them to see me like this.. Penguin, Shachi, Bepo..Law…"

I hadn't cried in years but this time I couldn't stop myself as the tears started dripping down my face, as I whispered "Im so sorry Law, please don't forget me", then everything was gone.


	2. Life or death situation part 2

Law's POV (Flashback)

I sat in my chair as usual, reading and drinking some coffee when i heard voices approaching my room, i was relieved when i heard Shachi and Penguin, even though I knew my crew could take care of themselves i was always worried when Lemia weren't with me.

When they came closer I could hear that they sounded very upset, I got a bad feeling and frowned when I rose to open the door.

They busted through the door opening and knocked me to the floor, I started to feel irritated and sent them a death glare.

"OI! What the hell is going on?" I Asked while glaring at them.

They both started to look really guilty and worried and the feeling in my stomach got worse, they looked at each other before answering.

"Ehh..Captain?" Penguin started.

"Something happened but before we tell you, promise you won't kill us? Please?" Shachi continued.

I kept on glaring and both Penguin and Shachi shuddered, "Tell. Me. Now. Or I WILL kill you." I said in a cold voice.

They gave each other another look before penguin said three single words that made my whole body go limb.

"Lemia is missing…"

 _End of flashback_

Normal POV

Law, Bepo, Jean bart, Penguin and Shachi hurried through the jungle.

Because of the dark and rain they didn't move very fast though much to Law's disliking.

Shachi and penguin exchanged looks once in a while, they both felt guilty and both were worried sick.

"If Lemia dies we'll never forgive ourselves, and neither will the captain.. he would be heartbroken and it would be our fault.." Penguin thought, and even though Shachi hadn't said a word, he knew he felt the same.

When they reached the spot where they last saw her then split in to two groups, Law and Jean bart was one team, and Penguin, Shachi and Bepo was one team.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't know this would happen". Bepo suddenly said making the two other jump in surprise.

"Captain knows that too, he's just worried, he have never liked someone like this and he's very protective".

They kept on walking in silence for a while until Bepo suddenly stopped.

"What is it Bepo, found something?" Shachi asked.

Bepo didn't answer as he started to run in the opposite direction, Shachi and Penguin stood frozen for a second before they started to run after him.

They found him as he was looking at something hiding under a rock, as they came closer and saw what it was they almost felt like throwing up, it was Lemia, and she looked dead.

Her lips was blue, her skin white except from the frost bites, she was covered in blood and her leg looked broken.

"Go get the captain Shachi, hurry!" Bepo said and Shachi started to run and scream for their captain.

"She's alive, but barley. We have to get her to the sub immediately" Bepo said after examination her and they heard the sound of three people running towards them.

"LEMIAA"! Law screamed, the following moments would be something no one of the present crewmembers would ever forget.

The look on their captain's face when he saw the broken, bloody body was something that would haunt them for years.

He stopped dead in his track and all of the color disappeared from his face, he fell on his knees and just stared at her ´, lying cold on the ground.

"Is.. Is she.." he whispered with a voice, so full of sorrow and drained from life that the crewmembers felt their hearts egg.

"She still lives, but we have to get her wounds treated right away captain" Bepo answered.

Law nodded before picking her up so gentle he could and held her close while walking back to the sub.

The following days were quiet, no one dared to make a sound in case the captain would get upset, Lemia still hadn't woken up and her condition had been critical.

Except the broken leg, she had a small fracture on her skull, three broken ribs, and a sharp rock seemed to have given her a long wound from her bellybutton to the back of her knee, it wasn't very deep but it was still a miracle that she survived for so many hours without getting it sew together.

The only time Law left her side was when he couldn't hold his urge to use the bathroom, he didn't eat, or sleep, the only thing he did was sit by her side in foster position holding her hand as he watched her monitor.

"If she had died, how could I keep on living with another person that I love taken from me? I don't think I could have survived that" He thought.

His thoughts were disrupted by a low cough, and as he looked down, he saw that Lemia started to wake up.

She opened her eyes and scanned the room tiredly, "where am I" she mumbled with a week voice,

"Your home, we found you and brought you back" Law answered softly.

By the sound of his voice she snapped her head to the side and their eyes met, at first she looked like she didn't recognize him and his heart sank a bit, but after a few seconds her eyes started to tear.

"Law?" She said in a shaky voice full of hope, like she didn't believe it actually was him.

"In the flesh babe" He answered with a small smile, she didn't move for another second, then she sat up and hugged him and cried to his shoulder, "I thought I was going to die, I thought you would never find me and…"

"Shhh.. don't cry, you're here now, and that what matters. That you are safe is all that matters".


End file.
